Te Aeternum
by Ebony Cruise
Summary: Directed by a thousand year old prophecy, a prince of demons seeks out an heir in the human world. Led to Number Four Privet Drive; he finds himself arms full of little Harry as the world around the child seeks to destroy him. The Prince would have none of that and takes the child with him to the his home, unknowingly taking the only hope of the Wizarding World has from death.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and the Twilight series. Those babies belong to JK. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer, respectively. I just wanted to indulge my secret fantasies.

**Warning: **It's my first fan fiction, so I do apologize for any discrepancies throughout the story.

**1. **It's a FAN FICTION. So expect this story to deviate from the original stories; maybe not completely but a lot of changes are happening.

**2.** Not a lot, but it contains bad words. Okay, maybe a LOT of bad words.

**3.** Dumbledore becomes power hungry in this story and Voldemort loses his madness.

**4.** The Potters are alive.

**5.** Lots of OC's.

**6.** Slow progress of story: IT MEANS HARRY WON'T IMMEDIATELY MEET THE CULLENS OR JUMP EDWARD OR DECLARE UNDYING LOVE FOR THE VAMPIRE OR EVEN DISCOVER DUMBLEDORE'S MACHINATIONS RIGHT AWAY. It'll take probably more than five chapters before Harry meets the Cullens.

**7.** Did I mention sex? No? Well then, sex. Slash even; boy on boy.

**8.** Several character bashing: probably Bella, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore… I have nothing against them. It's just for the story. I love them even.

**9.** I love long chapters. However boring they may be, information is vital.  
**10.** I haven't completely read the whole Harry Potter series (just watched the movies) and I've only watched the Twilight movies and read the Breaking Dawn book so I won't be spot on with the facts and stuff on either universe.  
**11.** I also have no beta I am my own proof reader and editor.  
**12.** Enjoy or die trying. JOKING! Just die trying. (|_|)

**Pairings: **I'm not gonna ruin the surprise!

**Author's Note: **This is a first for me. SO bear with everything in here. I honestly hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Have fun!

**~:~***~:~**

**PROLOGUE**

"_Now when I think about it, the first time we met and what happened that night changed my destiny…" _

**~:~***~:~**

**It is said **that the existence of Vampires began long before the supreme beings or gods as humans have come to call them, even gifted humans with magic; that vampires were here prior to the birth of witches and wizards. No one can ever be sure how these creatures came to be, but many tomes and evidences point to the fact that it they all began to roam Earth because of one King Ashmedai (Ash-meh-die), the King of Demons.

King Ashmedai, supreme ruler of Gehenna** [1]** was so enamored with the humans that he often found himself watching them, learning from them, and even living amongst them. His interest had grown greatly over the years, so much so that a time came where he wanted to merge the two very different beings, namely humans and demons, to see what would happen. Years passed as he slowly and meticulously created this being. It took the King of Demons almost a hundred years to create his work of art, but finally he succeeded and Nythaid Tywllyn (Nay-tha-yeed Tea-woo-lyn) **[2] **was born.

Created in the likeness of humans and yet with the ethereal beauty of the demons, he carried the magical abilities of the Diversus (what demons call witches and wizards)and the strengths and powers the King himself had. Nythaid had eyes the color of the darkest Amethyst, skin as pale as a moonbeam; an aura so powerful and enthralling that the lower demons found themselves bowing to a mere monster creation; a heart and mind as great as his sire and a powerful disposition all together. Nythaid was the most beautiful and one of the most powerful demon ever born, no matter that he was theoretically a human and technically a half-breed monster.

As Nythaid grew from a half breed babe, to a powerful young child, the King found out that the child's core, which was modeled from the Diversus, grew. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Demons were different. From birth to adulthood, demon cores would never grow. What they were born with was what they would have forever. But Nythaid was different, with each year since his seventh birth day his core grew 1/3 more. This was unheard of, even for Diversus!

The King also noticed that Nythaid, although human based, still had the royal demon quirks. The child was sensitive to light, in which he would turn a bright red because he had no scales to protect him like a royal demon or black skin like a lower ranking demon to absorb the heat. His sweat and blood were poisonous, even more so than Basilisk venom. Nythaid still had wings. They were the deadly color of black with a crimson sheen, just like his hair. As Nythaid grew, he proved to be no different from the other demons his age and beyond, and often times, was even better than the best.

The King was so happy and proud of his creation that he brought Nythaid before his people and declared the child his right hand man, although this didn't go to well with his past right hand. This was when the half breed was just 12 years old. Slowly though, the King grew to love and care for Nythaid that he had named him an heir to one of the seats of the most Ancient, Noble and Dark House of Antitheus. His wife and daughters were quite happy of course, they've grown quite fond of Nythaid. But the sons were outraged. How could their father create and name a half breed as an heir to one of the seats of the House? How could he call the monstrosity a part of their family?! How could he endanger them all?!

Since then, Nythaid has been attacked countless of times until a day came when he was attacked by Prince Beelzebub and his army. The Prince, in the midst of the battle, was too arrogant to see that Nythaid was far stronger than he and his army combined. He immediately fell before the hand of the half breed. Since then, although reluctant, the demons and their princes learned to respect him however much they resented him. Nythaid gained his nick name: Cythraul Eres (Seeth-Raool Eh-res) or Demon Prince which made the prince's resent him even more.

Whenever he ventured to the human world, he mingled with the beings he was modeled from. He learned their ways, their different languages, their little quirks and their thoughts and practices. Eventually though, as the years flew by and as the Diversus slowly learned more about the magical world, as they grew, they realized that Nythaid wasn't completely human. Many theorized of his existence, of his being, of his heritage. And one instance led to him being named the father of all Vampires.

It happened when he stumbled upon a Diversus couple who were to be burned for being accused as demons. The two were bruised, battered, bleeding and on the verge of death; hanging limply from a wooden beam. Nythaid was about to leave but his gut told him that they were going to mean something to him one day, and his gut never failed him before, so he immediately cast a sleeping spell on all the humans in the village and saved the two. And then, he contemplated on whether to change them, or not.

You see, King Ashmedai and Nythaid discovered that when he bites a human or a Diversus, they would either change or die. The first time he bit someone, they had turned into something of a living dead, a zombie; death by the hand of Nythaid was its only future. The second time he bit someone, they became a rogue demon that he had to kill. And then the third time he bit someone, they just died on the spot. Since then, he vowed never to bite someone again in fear of creating something that would threaten every being's existence.

But the couple was dying and his gut was always right, no matter the consequence. So he bit and changed them. He waited for weeks before the couple finally woke up. Nythaid was so relieved to find out that the two Diversus were quite normal. Except for the fact that they had gained the ethereal beauty of a demon, its thirst for blood, its immortality, and its increased power and that they had lost half of their magic to enable to acclimatize them to the transformation.

When they awoke, the two thanked him profusely for saving them. They were about to walk their separate ways but realized that they couldn't be away from Nythaid for more than a whole day unless they wanted to lose their magic completely and die. So in the end, he took them with him in his travels, and they stayed together for over 1 year until they grew independent of him and another 40 or so years just as a group until Nythaid returned to Gehenna. The two, in honor of their sire, father, master, mentor, and friend, renamed themselves into Letifer and Mortifer Sythreus (Leh-ti-fur and More-ti-fur Syth-rey-use), Sythreus a variation of Nythaid's demon nickname Cythraul Eres.

Letifer and Mortifer started a family, which would be called covens in the future, and maintained Nythaid's teachings that human or Diversus blood will simply corrupt them so it would be best to stick to animals and only animals that were great in number and not going extinct. But as the years passed, some of their family members broke away in search of their mates and soon made their own covens. Eventually, the world was filled with vampire covens everywhere and it wasn't too long after that, that a vampire strayed away from Nythaid's path and started the belief that vampires were ruthless bloodsuckers, after he destroyed a whole village seeking for blood. Since then, Vampires grew to be feared and had become outcasts in the magical world; never to be treated equally; rights stripped away from them; and seen as bloodthirsty monsters. Some magical vampires moved into the normal, or mundane world and created a new set of vampires who couldn't perform magic, but retain enough of it to warrant a gift from mother magic herself.

Since Letifer and Mortifer, Nythaid never changed anyone anymore and as time flew by, Nythaid had surprisingly reached an unsurprising death at the age of 1331. Rogue demons who still thought him a nuisance and a threat executed a well thought out plan that had caught everyone surprised, except Nythaid. He knew this would happen, but his gut told him to go along with it, and so he did.

His death cast everyone who knew and loved him so much grief that King Ashmedai allowed a week of grieving for Nythaid. But to the shock of everyone, not three weeks after his death, he strode into the Kings palace and announced that he was back. No one had believed the small 7 year old who did look startlingly like the late honorary Demon Prince, but they pushed the thought aside and only laughed. However, when the child simply stared at him and told them he wished to speak to the King, they threatened to kill him, he refused and when the guards made to attack him, he instantly incapacitated over 100 of them and he was not even winded. Only Nythaid could do that, in his SLEEP, so they knew it WAS him.

The King realized that Nythaid had been given the gift of reincarnation instead of immortality, of living forever. This thrilled him seeing as reincarnation not only allowed a person to live on forever, even in death, but it also gifted them with the knowledge of the past, present and future. And so, they experimented with his life and learned that every time he died, his soul would stay on the astral plane for some time to heal and reconnect, allowing him time to learn from the many souls and gods living in the plane, before attaching itself to the soul of a body that was either a vessel meant for him, or a soul aligned with him. He would retain all his memories, his powers, EVERYTHING, and yet he would still grow with more power at each reincarnation.

But there was a loophole to everything. The King and Nythaid found out from the most powerful seer they had that there will come a time that Nythaid would seek an heir, a child perhaps, and he would train him in the art of demons and everything he knew, change him and push at the child's soul to accept his gift. Afterwards, Nythaid would seek absolute peace and perform an ancient ritual to seal his soul and allow him to move onto the next world unless his world needed him. The half-breed easily accepted this, knowing full well his personal wishes and started searching.

Nythaid vanished from the face of both human and demonic realms, in search of his heir. No one, not even the seers could find him. And yet many insist to have seen him; some vampires claimed to have traveled with him and others claim to have spoken to him. But to this day no one could ever say where he was and what he has been doing. The King searched high and low, but knew that when Nythaid didn't want to be found, not even HE could track him. Letifer, Mortifer and their coven tried searching as well after hearing from the demons but even their connection to their sire was broken.

No one ever knew what had happened to Nythaid. Whether or not he died and was slowly waiting for his next life; or if he was merely scouring the worlds in search of the perfect heir…

**~:~***~:~**

_**December 17, 1987**_

_It was snowing. The pale rays of the moon glinted against each tiny little snowflake as they descended the earth. The cold December wind blew as it caressed mother earth; soothing, calming… It was six in the evening, but it could have been midnight from the darkness that covered Little Whinging. Frantic running footsteps... Panting breaths… Shuffling clothes…_

_Suddenly, a streak of black darted towards the dark alley. It was a young child, no younger than 5, but that's all you could tell. His chaotic ebony locks stuck to his face like glue to paper; arresting green eyes peaking from beneath his fringe as he peered behind the wall, searching for something._

"_Do you see him?!" A shrill voice cut through the silence around the neighborhood. Several murmurs were heard before the same shrill voice ordered them to look around the alley. The small boy tensed. _**I'm cornered**_**.**__ The child frantically looked around for some sort of escape. He was about to give up when his eyes found a small gap by the corner of the wall. It was large enough for his small build could squeeze through but too small for the other boys to pass through. With a triumphant grin, he immediately dropped onto his hands and knees and started crawling through._

"_I don't see him, Dudley." A different high-pitched, annoying voice rose from the silence. A hum of agreement came from the other boys before Dudley decided to look around for himself. His eyes landed onto the corner of the wall, just in time to catch the disappearing shoe of his cousin._

"_He's getting away!" He erupted, diving for the scruff of the smaller boy's shoe, but missing it by a millisecond. "Go to the other side!" He bellowed, already scrambling up to catch the slippery freak._

_Meanwhile, the small child was worriedly searching for a different place to hide. His mind going back several hours earlier, before all this running and chasing began.__He was happily sat on the swing set, lazily swaying back and forth, thinking about how he could possibly sneak his new Art project past his Uncle when he heard the overly familiar voice of his cousin. Dudley._

"_Look at what we have here…" The larger boy sneered, arms crossed in an arrogant manner, chin juted trying to show who was boss, legs wide apart in a dominant way. "It's my little freak cousin, Harry…" Dudley continued, taunting the smaller boy, trying to get a reaction out of him. But as always, Harry didn't let him._

"_Nothing to say, freak?" Dudley's sneer grew even more. Harry remained silent but started to get worried. "No? Well I have something for you. I came up with a new game, wanna know what it's called?" Harry stood up and started to walk away, not wanting to be in the middle of anything Dudley ever thought up._

"_It's called Harry hunting!" Dudley called out, and then suddenly, his big whale of a cousin and his friends were rushing towards him with a hungry glint to their eyes. And now here they were: him the prey and Dudley and his gang the "predators." *sigh*_

_Harry continued to run, his eyes darting anywhere and everywhere at once, crazily looking for a place to hide; some place small, high and safe. He looked behind him and squeaked in alarm when he caught sight of one of Dudley's friends rounding the corner. Their eyes met and the larger boy gave a cry of triumph._

"_FOUND HIM!" He yelled, alerting the others. Harry sped up, jumping over a fence and ducking under a clothesline. He streaked through a different alley, slipped into the abandoned warehouse and paused for a second to contemplate whether it was a good hiding place or not, before deciding it was totally obvious, and so jumped through the window to run into the forest. _

_Harry never stopped and never looked back. He relied in his sense of hearing and self-preservation to lead him away from harm. As his legs slowly tired and his heart about ready to burst from so much exersion, he slowed down and came to a stop in the middle of a meadow. He slumped onto the ground in a heap of sweaty exhausted limbs, closing his eyes and just taking in the silence and cold. _

_He was so worn out that he never noticed a dark figure making its way across the meadow to him, pausing by his legs and peering down at him. As Harry opened his eyes, arresting emerald met staggering amethyst. _

**~:~***~:~**

Harry's eyes opened with a start, expecting to see those dark amethysts boring into his emeralds. He sighed and flopped back down onto his bed, his mind remembering what came after catching himself eye to eye with the stranger. He had jumped a surprising 4 meters away from the person in shock, landing on his arse with an embarrassing and frightened squeak.

The owner of those eyes laughed and approached him, offering his hand. 7 year old Harry, for that was his age at that time, trusted no one. All throughout his short life, he was faced with so much pain: emotionally and physically and disappointment that he had grown to trust no one, not even for a hand in getting up. So he was so surprised when his body betrayed him and accepted the offer of help and even gave the person a tentative smile, only to freeze when he finally looked at the person completely.

It was a man: a beautiful man with the most captivating amethyst eyes that gave an ethereal glow under the moonlight. His skin was as pale as the full moons rays, soft looking and smooth. He was tall, towering over him with a perfect build. The man was clad in dark clothes: a blood red silk dress shirt, black silk slacks that hung off him perfectly, a knee length heavy black cloak; wrapped around his neck was a warm looking grey scarf and it finished off with black snow boots.

Harry blushed when he remembered how his innocent mind had reacted to the man's ethereal look. He had blurted out how beautiful the man looked and ended up with an amused chuckle from the beautiful man. It took a while for the man to get him to open up and speak to him (little Harry was scared of saying something embarrassing again) but when he finally did, he found out that the man was a hunter named Seth Laurent. He scoffed.

"Hunter indeed…" he muttered, turning onto his side and thought back to their first ever conversation. Little Harry was so enamored with the man and had asked what he was hunting…

**~:~***~:~**

_"I was happily stalking this elk when my eyes caught sight of this tiny little thing streaking through the meadow... I felt drawn to this little thing, like moth to a flame and left the elk for it instead…" Seth had answered, his gaze never straying from Harry's face. _

_ "What was it?" Little Harry asked, his big emerald eyes wondering could have distracted this beautiful man from his prey. Seth smiled down at Harry and gave him a pat on the head._

_ "You…" He said with a fond tone on his voice. _

**~:~***~:~**

Now, when he thought about it, what happened that night was the moment that changed his destiny… however corny it may sound… Harry smiled tenderly and closed his eyes, remembering those beautiful amethysts smiling at him.

**~:~***~:~**

**AN: **I love violet eyes… Please leave a review: a comment, a critique, and even a simple nice would do wonders to an author's ego. And drive to write.

**[1] Gehenna: **the realm of the demons.

**[2] Nythaid Twyllyn: **Welsh for Dark's Brood


End file.
